


Milk-Triggered

by MyHaikyuuFix (Romandy)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: How Do I Tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 02:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14126220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romandy/pseuds/MyHaikyuuFix
Summary: Kageyama watches a game of volleyball on tv and the advertisements roll in. Oikawa is in one of them. Kageyama gets cringey flashbacks of a certain event between the two of them.





	Milk-Triggered

**Author's Note:**

> Milk fic for Kags.

~Selecta, beat energy gap with Selecta everyday.~

Kageyama caught a glimpse of Oikawa posing with a Selecta milk carton.

His favorite milk brand too...

He was quick to change channels as soon as that photoshopped trash showed up. With no particular reason or any logic for doing so, he clicked on the plus button on his remote and changed channels one after one until it looped back to the sports channel he had been watching. By the time he had fully looped back, the volleyball game had resumed playing into its second set. 

Kageyama put all thoughts of the Selecta milk ad at the back of his head as he focused on the game. 

It's gonna be a jumpserve...

"Tobio, did you get my milkbread?"  
Young Kageyama handed over the plastic wrapped bread to his upperclassman with a faint "yessir" barely leaving his lips.

"Yay! My favorite~ Iwa-chan, let's eat." 

The upperclassmen turned back their attention to whatever shenanigans they had been discussing prior of Tobio's arrival. 

The little kid stayed a little longer, hoping for another word from Oikawa.

"Uhm..." but his voice was too weak to compare to the intense chatter of the cafeteria. 

Then, as random as the universe itself, Oikawa looked-

Kageyama grabbed his remote and proceeded to smack his forhead with it, accidentally sending him to a cartoon channel playing the Spongebob opening song. After being startled from the sudden burst of music, he switched back to the sports channel, chanting words of calm in his head. "I remember nothing. I remember nothing. I remember..."

-straight at him for a single second. "What?" Oikawa inquired almost annoyed that he hasn't left. Young Kageyama looked away and nodded, "I-it's nothing." 

Oikawa swatted his underclassman away and resumed his heated conversation with his Iwa-chan. Their booming laughter further blocked the young Kageyama from any further interaction with them until he silently backed out of their friendship circle and disappeared to a quiet corner.

The second set was halfway done with his idol team in the lead. Kageyama took another sip of his Selecta Milk box, sucking so hard until the emptiness of the milkcarton echoed in the box. Bad idea.

"Hold on, Iwa-chan. I didn't get the change. Tobio?!"  
Oikawa heard slurping sounds as he looked around in the cafeteria.  
"Eh? Tobio! Do you have the change?"

Kageyama sucked harder out of his empty milk carton. "I remember absolutely nothing!" he said out loud now.

Kageyama was dumbfounded. "Huh?"  
"Tch. I gave you 20. The milkbread is 15. Where's the 5?"

Kageyama snapped back to reality and banged the remote against the table. ~Fuck. Forget!!~

"I.. uh... I bought milk with the 5."

Silence...

Oikawa let out the most boisterous laughter he could muster, attracting attention from nearly everyone in the school cafeteria. "You did what? What made you think it was normal to spend your upperclassman's money on your own lunch?" He asked then resumed his seemingly unending laughter.

"Don't worry. Don't worry. I won't ask the 5 from you. Holy crap. You're so funny..."

Kageyama's face turned red in embarassment as he recalled his younger self do the same. ~Fuck. Why...~

Why the fuck did you become a tv model for Selecta?


End file.
